Something More
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: Scary Movies, Training and Bottled Feelings...what could go wrong?
1. Movie Night

A cool autumn breeze blew through the open windows of 3-A's common room. The students didn't mind as they all lounged around relaxing after a long week of Hero Studies. With graduation fastly approaching it seemed their time together was coming to an end. Which meant they needed to make the most of it.

On one of the couches Uraraka lays sprawled out as her chocolate orbs watched the boys fight over which horror movie to play. Her eyes watched one boy in particular, taking in his slightly amused demeanor. Lately she's been finding it hard to avoid looking at him any chance she can get. Deku and Tsu continually tease her during lunch whenever they catch the gravity hero staring. All she can do is blunder like an idiot and blush violently. Uraraka can't deny that the past year and a half hadn't given her clarity. When she first entered U.A she thought she understood everything when it came to matters of the heart. Deku seemed like the obvious choice, sweet, caring, compassionate. All the qualities that everyone wants in a partner, well everyone except for Uraraka Ochako.

Ever since her first sports festival, Uraraka has seen Bakugo as more than just an angry powerhouse. No doubt he is an extremely skilled fighter, his battle skills are second to none and can rival a true season Pro. But what he doesn't show often is his caring side. Something that only a handful of people have seen, and she was one of them.

Come their second year, Uraraka and Bakugo forged a strange bond. Secretly they would train together, pushing each other to their absolute limits. Bakugo helped her overcome most of her side effects while Uraraka helped him develop his compassion for civilians. Albeit it was harder work than Uraraka would have ever thought. But it was worth every long, frustrating night.

There were some days though, when she found herself control being tested. After all, you can only keep your feelings bottled up for so long. Uraraka not only saw Bakugo as a friend, a partner, but as someone precious to her. She found herself wanting to spend more time with him, wanting to see if the tension around them was merely one sided. Or if there could be something more...

"Oi Round Face, ya deaf or something." Uraraka blinked her eyes quickly, a dazed expression washing over her. Bakugo rolled his crimson eyes in annoyance as he knocked her legs off the couch.

"Move over." Bakugo crashes down on the now empty spot. Uraraka can't help but blush at the proximity, after all it was a loveseat that barely could fit two. Heat rushes her body as his arm brushes against hers. It was just an accident, or that's what she tells herself.

The lights around them flicker off as everyone else shuffles to claim a spot. Uraraka curls her legs under her and reaches for the blanket that's draped over the couch. Her eyes watching the chaotic scene before her. Most of the girls have piled onto the larger couch leaving the boys to get creative on the floor. Todoroki, among the three lucky guys, has Yaoyorozu tucked into his side. For a moment you'd think they were connected at the hip. Kirishima and Mina are just as bad, if not worse.

Glancing to her left she takes in the boys beside her. He's watching the others with a half smile, some would consider it to be an annoyed smirk. From this angle she takes in his features, her heart pounding with each passing second. She can't deny that he hadn't grown even more attractive in the past year. His once explosive hair trimmed to a short buzz on the sides giving him a more mature but dangerous look. Bakugo's already incredible physique only became more defined. Uraraka isn't proud of her gawking during training sessions but when you're face to face with a shirtless Bakugo Katsuki you can't help but look. Their height difference doesn't help either, now that he towers over her almost and entire foot. He's proven how much bigger and stronger he is during their private training considering his favorite move is to just throw the Gravity Hero over his shoulder like a rag doll.

Forcing herself to look away, she shifts slightly closer to his body heat as the movie starts to play. Sharp hushes fill the room as everyone manages to settle into a spot. As soon as the first scene starts, Uraraka finds herself pulling the blanket closer to her face. Just like many Pro's, the blood and gore of horror movie doesn't bother her. It's inevitable to see such sights as a hero. But the paranormal is a completely different story.

Bakugo seems to shift closer to her curled form as the movie moves further. A loud bang echoes from the TV causing the gravity hero to jump and curl further into a ball.

"Tch. It's not that bad Angel Face." Bakugo whispers as he shifts an arm to rest along the backside of the couch. Her body reacts on its own and plasters itself into his side, letting her head rest against his chest. Uraraka's stomach feels like it's floating in Zero-G while doing acrobatics. Everything about this position makes her head swim with questions. But she tries to push them down as her body refuses logic and just moves closer to the explosive boy. Eerie noise vibrate from the television and she finds herself curling up more. Her view is obstructed by the blanket, only allowing a single eye to peak through. A chuckle vibrates under her cheeks and she can't help but pinch him lightly. He always finds a way to pick on her.

"Ah!" All six girls, including Jirou, jump and scream when the demon drags an unsuspecting victim down the stairway. Uraraka at this point has cocooned herself against Bakugo's chest. The last scare practically had her in his lap. Normally she wouldn't even dare to be this close to the explosive boy, but his warmth calms her slightly pounding heart. Spice and caramel fill her nostrils as she takes steady, even breaths. And she wanted nothing more than for this moment to never end.

An arm wraps casually around her waist and the blanket is tugged from her tight grasp. Shifting her gaze up, chocolate meets crimson. A cocky smirk graced his lips just before his head dips down to rest on the edge of Uraraka's ear. The warm breath washing over her neck caused chills to run through her spine, as well as lighting a new spark between her legs.

"Thought you were tougher than that Angel Face." The smugness is clear in his voice as she shifts closer to his body. Uraraka reaches for the blanket that's been acting as her shield, but it seems the blonde has other ideas. Instead he manuevors the blanket drape over both of them. Creating a small bubble that's just for them.

Bakugo's hold on her waist tightens as his second hand moves underneath the blanket to find her hands. Well only one since Uraraka currently is using one as a shield. For some reason her heart beats faster as he begins to stroke the soft pads of her fingers. Never in a million years would she ever suspect Bakugo to be this gentle, and now she wants more. Instinct kicks in as she twists her wrist so she can gently rest her hand on top of his larger one, it's her turn.

Under her fingertips she can feel years worth of calluses and scars, there are even new blisters in the different stages of healing. It's all proof of how strong and powerful Bakugo Katsuki really is. This hand should scare her, the raw power that rests just beneath the surface could destroy buildings, but it doesn't. She finds it strangely relaxing to be this close to him.

As she continues her small ministrations, Uraraka finds herself looking up at him once again. His eyes are focused in on the screen but she knows that wasn't the case just a moment ago. A scowl flashes on his face for a split second. Part of her wants to make a snarky comment, a habit she's picked up from the boy, but the other part doesn't simply because she doesn't want to ruin this moment.

But what he does next solidifies her decision to do so, he jumped as someone is thrown down the stairs.

Smirking she straightens up just a little, bringing her chin to rest on his shoulder. Bakugo isn't the only one who can be an ass.

"Oh you're not scared are you Bakugo?" She keeps her voice low so she doesn't disrupt the others. The hand underneath hers clamps down on hers as his head twists to allow his lips to ghost against the shell of her ear again.

"Tch. Shit like this would never scare me." Before she could respond the lights flicked back on and everyone jumped in shock. Uraraka tore away from Bakugo, much to both their dislike, as they narrowed their eyes on the perpetrator. Kaminari stood looking as pale as a ghost, shaking from the ending of the movie.

"Well that sure was scary. How about something a little lighter?" The boy scratches the back of his head, trying to convince everyone to stay. Uraraka looked down at the clock and noticed it was getting late, tomorrow she had combat training. As she tried to move from the couch, something grabbed her wrist. More like someone. Crimson eyes scanned her over trying to understand why she was getting up. Looking for any evidence that she was uncomfortable with their earlier closeness.

"Where do ya think you're going Angel Face?"

"Oh, I have training tomorrow. Figured I'd head to bed." She said as she managed to release herself from his hold, taking this opportunity to stretch her stiff muscles. For a brief second Uraraka thinks she's caught Bakugo Katsuki checking her out. But as soon as the thought forms, his eyes shift away to look at the classmates around them. Uraraka is thankful everyone else's attention was too focused on finding something else to watch because she's more than sure her cheeks are blood red.

"Tch. I was getting bored with the movie anyways. I'll walk with you." Bakugo says with a shrug of his shoulders. Uraraka finds herself staring at the blonde as he rises from the couch, arms extended up to pop the joints of his shoulders. He moves past her without uttering another word and Uraraka finds herself moving to make up for the distance. Eventually they fall into step together.

As they walk towards the elevator, Uraraka can't help but notice their closeness. If she wanted, all she would have to do is lift her pinky to grab onto Bakugo's. Their shoulders barely brush but because of her hyperawareness she feels like they're plastered together. Uraraka knows that their time together is finite, after all good things must come to an end. After graduation there's a real good chance that Ground Zero will take off into the ranks while Uravity will start off slow. It's all about the difference in their abilities. No matter how much training and how many barriers she broke, Uraraka knew that she would never be up to par with him. The idea would've crushed her a few years ago, but she now knows that this is how it goes in the hero world.

The ping of the elevator doors opening pulls Uraraka out of her thoughts. Bakugo gives her a side glance as he waits for her to step forward first. Nervously she steps past him and leans against the wall, her head tilted back to stare up at the ceiling. The doors close quickly, allowing them to have their own private bubble away from everyone else.

"What's wrong Angel Face?" It's times like this that Uraraka enjoys the most. When Bakugo isn't being observed under a microscope, or so he feels, he lets his guards down. There's no harshness in his voice. It's times like these that Bakugo let's the constant facade drop.

Without even looking over to him, she knows that there's a slight worried look on his face. That the left corner of his lip is tweaked in just a way that only she knows. Honesty has been the best policy between them for a year now and Uraraka finds herself following it even now,

"Just thinking about what comes after U.A. Everything is going to change, after all I may never see you again after graduation." A sigh washes over her lips as her head moves to look at Bakugo. Moisture builds in her eyes as she looks back up to the ceiling, knowing that the short accent to floor 4 is almost over. All she wants to do now is retreat to her room so she can try to forget that she just confessed her biggest fear.

As soon as the doors open, Uraraka finds herself trying to make a quick getaway. But she forgets just who she's running from. In an instant a strong hand grips around her wrist once more. Jolts of electricity shoot through her, wide doe eyes lock onto burning crimson. But this is a look that Uraraka isn't familiar with. Her breath hitches in her throat as he closes the distance between them.

"Do you not want to see me Uraraka?" The way her name falls from his lips makes her swallow hard. He hardly ever uses her given name, instead opting for one of her many nicknames. Guilt hits her like a punch to the stomach, knots forming and her ability to speak becoming more difficult by the second. Of course she wants to see him, she wants so much more. But there's no way he could want the same, right? After all he's aiming to be the Number One Hero, so how could he want someone like her? By no means is she the most attractive or the most powerful. For once she wishes she could read his thoughts, maybe it would answer her endless questions.

"Of course I do Bakugo. More than you know. But I know that once we leave this place, you'll be rising through the ranks faster than any of us. You won't have time for us, for me…" Uraraka's voice trails off. Mentally she's kicking herself for letting so much slip, but in the end it needed to come out. After all they don't have that much time left together.

The grip on her wrist loosens until the arm drops back to her side. Their eyes still locked onto each other. She can see the wheels turning, the way he's trying to process the information that just spewed from her lips. Why can't she just rewind to twenty minutes ago when she was safely tucked into his side enjoying being surrounded by his warmth. Dropping her eyes to look down at their feet, her chest swells with regret. Did she just ruin everything between them?

Bakugo brings a hand up to her chin, fingers forcing her to look upward to him. Her neck cranes and it feels like her entire body freezes from the look he gives her. Bakugo's eyes seem to have a heavier shine to them while his lips are turned down.

"I'll always have time for you Angel Face. Don't ever forget that." Before allowing her a chance to respond, something soft and warm brushes against her forehead. Uraraka feels like her brain is going to short circuit. Heat rushes to her face and if she had an explosive quirk the whole floor would be turned to ashes. Just as the soft kiss begins, it ends. A smirk resting on those soft lips as he moves away from the flustered girl.

"Good night." His body turns away as he moves to walk down his hallway. Uraraka stares at his form until it disappears, oxygen rushes to her lungs as she scurries away to the safety of her bedroom. Her hands shake as she closes the door, her body sliding down to rest against the wooden barrier. If she didn't already suspect her feelings, they were just solidified. But she was still left asking the question….could there be something more?


	2. Halloween

It's been a few days since the dreaded movie night. Honestly everything was going fine until I decided to spill a little of my inner turmoil to the one person who caused it. It felt good to get it off of my chest but I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from Bakugo at all. Maybe a snarky comment or even for him to completely ignore it, not kiss my freaking forehead.

Smacking my hand against the hard canvas of the punching bag, a groan of frustration rips from my throat. Not that I can hear it though since music blares through my headphones. I haven't been sleeping or thinking straight ever since that night. All I could think about was how I wanted him to move those lips lower. They were so soft and so warm against my skin, I can only imagine how they would feel against mine. During class it's been worse. I've been spacing off with the same thought on constant loop 'I want something more' while staring at the heart of my problem. Deku didn't fail to miss it either, making lunch even more interesting than normal. But what the most frustrating part is that my thoughts seem to amplify while I'm training. No matter how loud my music is or how hard I push myself, the explosive blonde is all I can focus on.

Throwing a few more punches at the heavy bag, I feel my chest tighten as I bend to a crouch and take deep breaths. Thankfully the gym is empty tonight, all my classmates decided to go out for Halloween, because if someone were to see me like this they'd make me leave. I guess that's another reason why I find myself so head over heels for Bakugo. He's treated me as an equal after I proved to him during our first year that I have what it takes to be a hero. He's always pushes me to be better, he doesn't let me get inside my head too much. If only he knew that he was the whole reason why I've been stuck there for days.

Something nudges me and I turn on my heels, heart beating frantically as I jump from my position with a balled fist ready. Instantly my attack is caught in a large, rough hand and crimson eyes narrow in on me. My heart stops for just a moment, he was supposed to be with his friends tonight. So why is he here? Ripping out an earbud with my free hand, I gather my lost breath quickly.

"Wha...what are you doing here Bakugo?" At first I'm stunned that he's here in general. It's Tuesday, which means he has internship paperwork to finish. We aren't supposed to train together until tomorrow. Even though I was going to make some lame excuse to get out of it so my mind could try and calm itself.

"Tch. I think I'm a little old to be trick-or-treatin. What are you doing here Pink Cheeks?" My brow hikes up at the nickname, the only one that really ticks me off. It's also the only one he uses while we train because Bakugo knows it lights a fire in me. Scanning him one more time I notice that he's dressed in a tight tank and low hanging gym shorts, too low for my health. I also look over and see he's thrown a bag beside mine.

"Well I figured I'd take the opportunity to have the gym to myself." His hand squeezes mine before releasing it with a little force. Bakugo rolls his shoulders and starts to crack his knuckles. Which could only mean one thing….

"More like blowin off some steam. Come on then." Screw it. Who knows maybe this will give me some clarity after the other night. Tossing my phone to the side and stripping off my jacket, we move away from the equipment to the sparring area. As we walk I can feel his eyes running up and down my body, taking in every inch of skin that my sports bra and yoga shorts have left uncovered. It's not like he hasn't seen it before but this time there's something different in the air around us.

Taking our spots, a devilish grin washes over his face. Not good.

"Let's make this interesting." The way his eyes run up and down my body sends a shiver through me and my cheeks feel hotter. I feel like I could melt underneath that look, it's so intense and the fire burning in his eyes ignites something in me. Excitement maybe. Wiggling my brows for him to continue, the grin turns into a full blown smirk as he licks his bottom lip.

"We will go three rounds, the loser of each round takes off an article of clothing." ….WHAT? My mind screams as I lose the ability to breathe. In the years we've been training together I've only ever won 3 matches and one was because Bakugo was sick with the flu, even though he denied it. This was a terrible idea. An absolutely freaking terrible idea….but why did it make me want to fight even more….

"Guess I'll actually have to give it my all." Smirking, I crack my knuckles as well and roll my wrists.

"You sayin you normally don't, cheeks?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I stand ready to go and the smirk completely disappears from his face. Instead it's replaced with a mask of complete seriousness. A look that only adds to the intimidating persona of Ground Zero. No wonder he already has a group of fangirls begging for dates.

Not waiting for him to make the opening move I close the distance between us and throw a left hook at him, which he easily blocks and counters with a right jab. Jumping back in time to miss the hit I don't have time to think as another punch comes my way. By no means is he going easy on me but I also know he's pulling his punches. The last time we seriously fought in a sparring match Recovery Girl and Aizawa-sensei told us to deal with our injuries. Ever since then we've gone easy. But tonight I'm not, I'm frustrated.

Kicking my right leg out, I make contact with his side. It's not enough to stun him since his hand wraps around my ankle and with a rough jerk I'm pulled flush against him. Bakugo knocks himself back and I hover over him, arm resting against his throat. Not a win yet.

"You ain't holdin back are ya Pink Cheeks." There's a humoured tone in his voice as he just lays under me. Our breathing both uneven and I suddenly become hyper aware of our position. My thighs straddle his, the fabric of his shorts rubbing against the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. And I swear I can feel something, something semi hard, pressing against my core. I wonder….No Ochako, don't even go there….too late. Sliding my arm from his neck down his chest to stop at the hem of his tank, I tug at it gently.

"I win." My voice has no confidence. But honestly I can't think function as I sit back on my heels still hovering over Bakugo. Those crimson eyes studying me again and I hope he can't hear my heart beating inside my chest, it feels like someone has replaced it with a jackhammer. Hands move up my bare legs before smacking against the back of my thighs just below my ass, they feel so rough and warm causing my skin to tingle. Pressing my lips tightly to keep a soft moan from slipping out as I move off of his lap. Instantly missing the contact.

"It'll be the last time too." There's no bite to his bark, the tank gets removed and thrown across the room. Biting my lip as I take in the sight before me. No matter how many times I see Bakugo shirtless I can't help but stare like an idiot. Years worth of toned muscle ripple under the skin with each movement, perfectly defined washboard abs move with each breath. I want to run my hands over them, rake my nails across them and see if it makes him squirm.

What in the world is wrong with me?

"Like whatcha see?" Of course he would catch me staring. Instead of replying I move to make the first strike, but this time he grabs ahold of my wrist and twists me. My arm pinned behind my back that's flush against the bare skin. Heat radiating off like he's a personal space heater. I feel his head drop to rest his lips against the shell of my ear, my body reacts on its own letting my head tilt to allow Bakugo more access.

"You've been avoiding me." Bakugo's other hand comes up to secure my left hand. With a sharp twist, Bakugo manhandles both of my arms behind my back and holds them with just one of his own. The free hand moves across the skin of my stomach skimming across the waistband of my shorts, jolts rush through my body as I find myself leaning into his touch. For the first time the line I've been so dangerously walking vanishes. The way he's touching me makes me wonder if it's the same for him.

"So what if I have?"

"Why?" He growls in my ear. He's not going to get an answer out of me that easily. Stomping my foot down on his, his hold wavers for a moment. He won that round and there's no way in hell I'm taking my bra off. Might as well make the most of this, good thing I decided to wear my cheeksters today instead of something a little more scandalous.

Hooking my thumbs into the waistband, I lock eyes with the man above me and inch the short shorts slowly. His eyes take in every single move my hips make as I shimmy them down. Bakugo swallows roughly as his adam's apple bobs as the piece of clothing drops to the ground. Stepping out slowly, I twist so he can get a good view of my backside and then toss my shorts to the side. Twisting back I freeze as soon as I lock eyes with him again. The expression on his face is one that I can compare to a predator observing its prey.

"Does it have something to do with the other night?" Bakugo's voice seems to have dropped an octave as he moves closer to me. The air around me seems hotter as I find myself moving closer as well. In a matter of ten minutes he's pieced together what's been eating at me for days, no….what's been on my mind for months. There's no turning back now.

"Yes." My gaze shifts down the floor as my stomach does back flips. My pulse quickens as a i watch his hand reach out for me to rub up my sides, creating a trail of fire on my skin. The breath I take hitches as his fingers move to cup my chin, forcing me to look into those fire red orbs. If looks could kill, actually no….This look wouldn't kill me, more like it makes my knees weak and a spark lighting in my lower stomach. I can't help but let my eyes gaze down to his lips, I barely felt them the other night but they were so soft. A contradiction of everything Bakugo is.

"Tell me why." Of course he would demand me to do the one thing I really never wanted to do. And it's not like I can seriously deny him either. Because here we are, on freaking Halloween, sparring and half naked. Top that off with raging hormones, well on my part anyways I'm not entirely sure about him, and you have yourself the textbook definition of tension. A tension that's been hanging around us for so long that I'm surprised it hasn't been brought up before. Sucking in a shallow breath I close my eyes for just a moment to try and calm my racing heart. Bakugo waits semi-patiently simply because he knows that he always gets what he wants when it comes to me. There's no way I can ever tell him no.

"Because you're the only thing I've been able to think about. You're driving me crazy because I fucking love you and I know there's no way in hell you'd ever feel the same." The words leave my throat louder than I want but it feels like a weight has been lifted, for a moment. Bakugo's grip on my chin tightens and a low growl vibrates in chest.

"You're a fucking idiot."

His lips smash against mine with such force that I find myself having to take a step back. My brain shuts off as I stand there wide eyed and drowning in the fog that's clouding my mind. I barely register a curious hand that's moving to snake around my waist while the one that held my chin moves to cup my cheek. He steps closer and brushes against my hip, like flipping on a switch I find myself returning the kiss. Letting my hands move to dive into his blonde hair to pull him closer. I've never felt this hot before. Fire courses through my veins as Bakugo prods my mouth open with his tongue.

We battle for dominance but of course Bakugo would win, he always will. Stepping back from the force again, I find myself being lifted up. My legs react on their own and wrap tightly around his waist, my body shutters as his hard on presses against my clothed core. God even through clothing I can tell how big he is, it only makes me want more. My back hits against the padded wall and we break apart, panting for breath. Half lidded eyes stare down at me and I know that I'm no better off than he is. I need more….so much more.

"Ah!" I squeak as teeth nip at the soft skin of my neck. Waves of pleasure coursing through my veins as I buck my hips into his, nails raking down from his hair to his shoulder blades. Bakugo lets out a broken groan that only makes me want to claw at him again. Digging my nails into the skin, encouraging him to move closer to press himself completely against me. My mind goes blank as he pressed against my clit, I'm going to explode. Grinding my hips into his to add more pressure to that spot, he clamps down onto my thighs with his strong grip stopping me.

"Do you realize...how _fucking_ long I've wanted this Angel Face?" He reiterated his statement by grinding into me while biting down sharply on my shoulder. Throwing my head back against the wall I let out a loud moan, louder than I've ever done. "Do you know how fucking _long_ I've wanted you?"

Bakugo's lips trail hot open mouth kisses up my neck until he stops to hover over my ear, I can't seem to find my voice and all I can muster is a shake of my head.

"Fucking years." With that confession, he reclaims my lips in a heated battle. So he's wanted this longer than I have. I guess I should've saved us both some trouble and just said something sooner.

Something brushes against my clit again and I throw my head back again, the pressure increases. Cracking my eyes open I look down to see one of Bakugo's hands fumbling to get rid of the article, but frustration takes over as I watch him rip the fabric from my body. I should be mad, but I've never been more turned on in my life. My hands drop down to attempt to move his shorts, failing miserably. This earns me a deep chuckle as his free hand shoves them down for me.

My heart jumps in my throat, saliva fills my mouth and eyes widen as I finally get to see him. I need him inside of me, now.

Looking back up to him with half lidded eyes, full of pure need and want. His crimson orbs have darkened to a scarlet with the same burning desire as mine. Grinding my bare opening against his causes a hiss to leave both of our mouths. I thought I was on fire before, this feeling is white hot and makes me crave more. Bakugo drops his forehead against mine and looks me dead in the eye.

"There's no going back after this Angel." I'd never want to anyways. Pushing myself down on him slightly, I return the gaze tenfold.

"Fine by me."

With those words, he thrusts inside of me. A strangled groan tears through my chest. It's not the worst pain I've ever felt, especially since Bakugo is my sparring partner, it's surprisingly tolerable. Bakugo stops once he's completely buried to the hilt, head resting in the crook of my shoulder. His body stiffens, almost as if he's fighting to keep calm, as he lets me get used to the new feeling. I feel him nip at my pulse as he nuzzles further into my shoulder. Fingers dig into the skin of my thighs as I wiggle in his hold, he ends up deeper inside me and I find myself trying to move more. We fit together so well, digging my heels into his lower back I urge him to move.

Bakugo happily obliges and pulls out of me slowly before filling me roughly. It's intense, the stretching, the pure pleasure that I've never felt before. I want, no I need more. Nails dig into his skin, desperately begging for more. With one final kiss on the neck, Bakugo brings his face out of my shoulder to look at me. My eyes half lidded and fogged over as I try to handle the sensations running through my body. His expression makes something deep in my stomach clench.

Bakugo's eyes are darkened and glazed over, mouth slightly open as he takes in shallow breaths. But what really makes me squirm is that he seems relaxed, like nothing else in the world matters compared to this. To me.

Our hips move in a fast ragged pace, both too desperate for this for each other to care about taking our time. Hopefully we will have plenty of time for that later. I pull his head forward and crash my lips onto his, using my tongue to pry them open. It's the only dominance I have in the situation and I'll use it to my advantage. My body feels like it's being burned from the inside by a white hot fire. Spasms of pleasure running up my spine make me gasp, breaking our kiss unwillingly.

"Fuck Ochako." The way he says my name proves that I'm done for. I tighten around him as he continues to thrust. My mind going blank as my head drops back against the wall. Lungs gasping for air as I close my eyes completely.

"Katsuki…." I find myself coming around him, hard. My body feels like it's floating and I haven't even used my quirk. With a few more thrusts I feel him come inside of me, his grip is almost at bruising strength as he holds me close. We stay like this for a few moments before my mind starts to clear to assess the situation.

Bakugo and I just had sex against the gym wall, nitroglycerin soaked hands are holding onto me tight, and I confessed my feelings. Which he admitted to wanting this for years, but what is this?

I whimper as he pulls out, a trail of something moist runs down my thigh as I unravel my legs from his waist. Shakily I manage to stand on my own as I'm left alone, Bakugo moving away to god knows where. Cracking my eyes open just enough to see that he's moved to grab his gym bag.

Weakly I find myself trying to shimmy back into my shorts but a strong hand stops me. Looking up through my disheveled hair I notice Bakugo offering me a towel, smiling as I take it to clean myself a little. More worried about wiping the dangerous explosive material from my legs.

Nothing else is said as I manage to redress myself and collect my shredded panties. For some reason my heart feels heavy. Why did I think that everything would be solved just because we had sex? Life isn't that simple. We should've actually talked before jumping on each other. Even though I'd do anything to do it again.

"Hey, look at me." Of course he would be able to tell that I'm mentally beating myself up. Obeying his request my stomach drops as he looks over me worriedly. A warm hand cradles my cheeks as his thumb strokes over the flushed skin.

"I'm not good at this Angel Face. Ya know feelings and shit, but you know as well as everyone else I only tell the truth." A quality that makes me love him even more. It's true though, Bakugo never says or admits anything that he doesn't find to be completely true. My earlier feelings of doubt vanish as I try to hold back my smile.

"So yeah, when I said there was no going back I meant it. You're my girl. And there's no way in hell I'll let you go." He grins down at me before placing a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. Every worry I had the other night in the elevator disappears with a simple sentence. I can't help but smile like a child in a candy store as I fling myself to him, wrapping my arms around his large torso. At first he doesn't return the embrace but eventually those strong arms wrap around me as his head drops into my hair.

Letting my eyes close softly I take in a deep breath and my entire body relaxes more than I ever thought it could. If I could I would stay like this as long as possible. But not knowing how late it is and knowing my friends, they'll start coming back soon from their night of escapades. Loosening my grip around his chest I look up into those red eyes, softening my smile. Bakugo's face mirrors mine and melts my heart.

"Stay with me tonight." Not quite demanding, more like a request. One that I would never deny or pass up in my life.

"Okay. But first we both need a shower, I feel gross." And not just from working out for most of the afternoon either. From the wiggle in his brows I can tell that he picked up on the double meaning. Breaking away I grab at his hand to lead him towards the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder as we go. As we make our way through the door Bakugo wraps me into his side and bends down to whisper something to me.

"See ya in 20. Love you Angel Face." Soft lips press against the squishiest part of my cheek just before he walks towards the male showers. For a moment I can't breathe, can't move, can't think. If there was any remaining doubt in my being it vanishes as I watch him disappear into the bathroom. My cheeks ache from smiling so much but I can't help it. Now I know that Bakugo won't be leaving me in the dust come graduation. I'll be there by his side and him by mine as we face the dangerous and exhausting task of becoming Pro Heroes. That's the something more I've always wanted.


	3. My Girl

Rolling over in the small bed I pull the body beside me closer, nuzzling my nose into a messy mane of brown hair. The scent of vanilla softly invades my nostrils as a grin cracks over my lips. Of course she would smell like something sweet. She wiggles in my hold as I press her closer to my chest, small hands wrapping casually around my wrists. Thank god she wore her mits because I'd be halfway to the ceiling at this point.

"Mmmm what's the time?" Her voice is soft and higher pitch, thick with sleep. That's a great fucking question. I've already slept through half of my morning workout because of her since I couldn't bring myself to wake up and leave. Knowing how much Pink Cheeks likes to over think, she'd probably assume I ran out on her.

Turning over just enough to see my alarm clock, I turn and lay halfway over her. A squeak leaves her lips and I can't help but chuckle at the childish sound.

"We've got two hours." Small hands try to push me off of her, but I use that momentum to roll and plant her on top of me. Instead of laying down like I wanted she sits over my crotch. Big brown doe eyes looking down at me, head cocked to one side with a sleepy smile gracing those plump pink lips. The tank top I loaned her hangs loosely from her frame and shows more cleavage than needed. Fuck. She looks like a damn dream right now.

And she's all fucking mine.

"Morning." The pure joy in her voice makes my heart clench. Damn I can't believe I waited this long to have her.

"Mornin'." Mindlessly my hands find their way to hold firmly onto her hips. She struggles to get the pink fuzzy gloves off. I could help her but it's more fun to watch her brows scrunch in annoyance. Once she has a free hand, she frees the other and throws them at my face playfully. Releasing her is the last thing I want to do but I have to to move the damn fuzzy things away from my eyes.

She slips off of me and starts looking for the leggings that I threw across the room last night. I should've held onto her longer. My eyes cut down to the hem of my shirt barely covering her lace covered ass. Damn. Blood rushes straight down to my dick and sweat starts to cover my palms. Two hours won't be enough time, guess I'll have to wait till after school.

"Guess I'll see you in class." Oh no she doesn't. Like lightning I clutch her wrist and snatch her back into my lap. No way in hell she's going to leave without a least giving me a damn kiss.

"Not so fast Angel Face." My fingers trap her chin to pull her face just an inch away from mine. A heavy blush coating those cheeks as she feels me growing harder under her. Damnit for once I actually want to say fuck it and ditch class but we have a stupid group assignment today. "Where ya goin' without giving me a kiss huh?"

"I was getting to it before you jumped on me."

Not even replying I pull her chin so our lips touch. Heat floods my body as she runs a hand through my hair. It feels like my heart might actually jump out from the amount of happiness I'm feeling. It's almost too good to be true, _almost_. Her lips part just a tad and I take my golden opportunity to wiggle my tongue into her mouth. A moan vibrates from her throat. My boxers feel like a prison as I grab her ass tightly.

If she doesn't stop me then we're definitely going to fucking skip home room. After the gym I haven't been able to keep my hands off of her. Once we made it back to the safety of my room we went at it until nearly midnight. And even then the only reason we stopped was because Shitty Hair came back to his room. I'm surprised she can even walk this morning and I haven't even gotten a chance to see the marks I left on her.

As if she's a fucking mind reader, her mouth pulls free from mine. We both sound like out of shape weaklings as we gasp for small puffs of air. "I have to go."

Leaning forward I rest my forehead against hers. Chocolate orbs shining with love. Mine probably look a little like hers. Damn woman already making me soft.

"I know. I'll see you in class." I would walk her to class but I don't want all the fucking extras in my business yet. Whatever is going on between us needs to stay that way for just a little longer. That's me being selfish, wanting to keep this all to myself.

Her smile fades and she just nods before getting off my lap. Now I feel like a complete asshole. I'll make it up to her later. My eyes don't leave her until the door closes softly behind her. Yeah, definitely will have to do something about that later.

Shitty Hair and Buzz Brain bombard me with fucking annoying questions on the way to home room. I don't give two shits about whatever their talking about. My mind is stuck on Round Face. More like my eyes. Not even ten feet in front of me she's walking with Frog Chick and fucking _Deku._ Why does he get to walk with her and I don't?! Fucking nerd. And to add fucking insult to injury she's not wearing her tights today. Her toned thighs exposed for everyone to see. Grinding my teeth I set off a small pop in my palms in pure annoyance.

"Yo Bakubro, calm down." Shitty Hair elbows me in the ribs and I pop off a small explosion in his face. Of course he uses his quirk and it doesn't phase him. "If you wanna go talk to Uraraka, go."

What the actual fuck. Glancing around us to make sure Buzz Brain isn't paying attention I snarl, "Who says I wanna talk to her?"

"I'm not an idiot bro. I saw her leave this morning. About time actually." Damn it Pink Cheeks. "I'm not going to saying anything though."

Pushing him out of my way, my pace quickens so I can fall in step with the short girl. Her head leaning back to look at me as Deku looks too. He's almost fucking eye to eye with me now but he still get surprised when I pop up. Good because as long as he's around Cheeks I'll be right behind him giving him the same glare I have now.

"Kacchan! Good morning…." Rolling my eyes, I just keep pace and the small distance from the group. It seems they ignore me for the most part after that and continue whatever lame conversation they were having. Angel Face is the only one that needs to know that I'm here. A huge smile and blush take over her face and I wish I could pat myself on the back. "Have you decided your partner for the project Uraraka?"

"I thin-"

"She's working with me nerd."

All three of them stop in their tracks, I have to keep myself from running them over. All of their jaws, yeah even Cheek's, are dropped and confused. Reaching out I wrap my arm around her waist to pull her into my side. Deku analyzes every fucking thing and you can see the moment when it all clicks into place. A smirk spreads on his face, smug asshole.

"Why though Kacchan?"

"Easy. She's my girl." Tightening my grip, I nudge her to keep walking. She stumbles trying to keep pace.

"So I'm your girl huh?" Her tone is smug and it only makes me smirk.

"Told ya Pink Cheeks. No going back." All the extras stare at us as we pass them on our way to home room. Good. "We better pass this thing."

"Of course we will." Her sing song voice replies so full of energy that it makes me crack a small, almost nonexistent smile. Only she'd be able to tell anyways. Just as we reach the door I lean down to whisper in her ear, "After school you're all mine."

Pushing her from my hold into the classroom I chuckle at the cherry red blush that covers those round cheeks. All the other female extras jump on her to question the rumor of her and I. They all look at me as I plop down into my seat. Guess I should've known better than to try and keep this a secret. Oh fucking well. As Aizawa walks through the door, I cut my eyes back to Angel Face and wink at her making her blush deepen. God she looks fucking amazing. My girl is fucking amazing.


	4. First Date Part 1

"Oi Angel Face you paying attention?" Huh….blinking quickly I look back at Bakugo's twisted scowl. I guess I zoned out while working on homework. Since our first year I've gotten a little better about studying and even earned a higher ranking in the class. But for some reason I'm having a hard time today.

"Oh sorry Bakugo….guess I zoned out." Rubbing the back of my neck nervously I glance down at the worksheet we've been partnered for. It's pretty basic but I've never really been that great with math. A hand reaches out and thumped my forehead gently.

"Whatever. I'm almost done with it anyways." Anyone else would think he's pissed about me not helping as much but I know better. If anything he's been distracted too since we've been camped out on the couch together for most of the morning. "Do you have plans tonight?"

Tapping my chin with my pencil I mentally scroll through my to-do list. Tomorrow I have patrol with Ryukyu for the majority of the day but that's about it.

"Not really. I have patrols tomorrow so I figured I'd lay around and get homework done."

"Wanna get dinner then?" My brows pinch together, we normally eat dinner together. Since our class lives together we've developed a system of eating together like the chaotic family we are. So how would this be different? Is he talking about going to the school and getting something at the cafeteria?

"You mean the cafeteria?" As soon as the words leave my mouth Bakugo bonks my forehead with the back of his hand. Scooting away from him, I rub at the small spot that was lightly coated with nitroglycerin sweat. Bakugo doesn't seem to like this since he grabs my thigh to pull me back to him. But instead I slide down flush with my back on the couch and he hovers over me. His nose resting against mine as crimson orbs stare into mine. Having him this close, where anyone could see, makes my heart start racing. We've been steering clear of any form of PDA because Bakugo isn't that type. He keeps everything private.

"Not the cafeteria dummy. Me and you, off campus. Alone." The pieces fall into place and a smug smile tugs at my lips.

Poking my forefinger against his chest, I snake my free arm around his neck, "So you want to go on a date with me?"

"Tch. You're going to be the death of me Cheeks. Go get ready and meet me in an hour." A gentle kiss presses against my nose before he pulls back. He's being a little weird today, first he lets me curl up into his side all morning and now this. Seems a few days of not being alone together is starting to catch up with him.

Pushing him off of me, I gather all of my books and start to walk towards the elevator. Bakugo will be hot on my heels but I want to beat him to the elevator, maybe even leave him waiting for the next one. Teasing Bakugo is something that's become one of my favorite hobbies just because it's so easy to do. Even before we were together I'd do it just to make life in the dorms a little interesting.

Like the universe is on my side, just as the elevator doors start to close Bakugo is staring me down. Winking just as they close I hear a tiny explosion rumble. I start laughing and by the time I get to my floor, I notice that Mina is waiting to go down. If I trust my gut, which I do, something tells me that she was just leaving Kirishima's room.

"Oh hey Ochako! Didn't think I'd see you all alone without mister explosdy." My laughter slows as I move out for her to enter. Her brows wiggling at me with an evil intention. Out of all of the students I think Mina and Toru are the worst gossips, even though they aren't really wrong about this. Heat rises to my cheeks as I wave her off. It's best to just let it go instead of diving down the rabbit hole with Mina. Girl talks with her takes _hours_ ….and today I just don't have time for that. After all I've got to get ready for my date.

Abort mission, I need help! Fumbling for my phone as my hair brush runs through tangled knots, I manage to text Mina.

 **Uravity** 3:10: My room. Help!

 **Pinky** 3:10: On my way!

How in the world did I think I'd be able to pull this off? I've never been on a date before in my life. And I usually only wear my school clothes and hero costume. Not that I don't own real clothes, I just never have a reason to wear them.

Wincing as the brush falls onto my desk, a large ball of hair resting in the bristles. I'm hopeless.

"Oh Ochako! I'm home. What's the emergency…." Her voice dies down as she takes in the mess that is me at this point. I'm wearing nothing but a matching bra and thong set. Those gold eyes look down and somehow her pink complexion gets even pinker. Looking down at myself I feel my cheeks turn to fire. I forgot that I needed to cover up my thighs since Bakugo likes to leave marks. Even though they're a few days old they still hold a dark red and purple hue.

"You have three seconds to explain before I self explode." She bounces over to me and starts to work on the situation that is my hair. Ever since I let it grow out I don't know exactly what to do with it. Most time it just hangs natural or I throw it up into a messy bun for my workouts.

"I guess I'm going out tonight. With Bakugo. I tried doing my hair but I'm useless. So please instead of enjoying my misery can you help me? Please?"

"Of course I'll help! I never thought this day would come. After all, you and Bakugo have been making heart eyes at each other for over a year now. I mean I thought we were going to have to force you two together. The tension was suffocating."

She's not wrong. If it wasn't for movie night we'd still be "making heart eyes". She motions for me to sit in my chair and I happily oblige. Mina goes to work as I scroll through my outfit choices. Bakugo didn't really mention anything specific besides dinner. I don't want to underdress or overdress, maybe I should text him.

 **Uravity** 3:15 : Where are we going? And what should I wear?

"I need hair ties, bobby-pins and a curling wand." I point to the top drawer of my desk slightly confused as to why she needs to many things. But I have to trust Mina, after all she has an act for hair and makeup. Although I'll pass on the makeup part. Buzzing causes me to jump and I look down at the phone I have clutched tightly in my hands.

 **Ground Zero** 3:17: It's a surprise. Something casual.

Well he's a bunch of help. I try to slouch in the chair but Mina man handles me back up. With nothing to do I squish against my finger pads. Nerves start to bubble in my stomach and my skin crawls with anxiety. I shouldn't be feeling like this at all. After all we've slept together a few times already and confessed. So why am I like this?

"Done. Honestly you need to start hanging out with us girls more. We could teach you a thing or two." My heart pinches. I have been blowing off my friends for a few weeks. And this past week hasn't been much better with everyone asking questions about Bakugo and I. Not that I really mind but it's been exhausting and long.

Jumping from the chair I run to check out what Mina made out of the mess I made. My feet stop directly in front of the sink and a gasp leaves my lips. In the span of 30 minutes Mina was able to curl my hair with a waterfall braid wrapping around the backside.

"You're a lifesaver!" I jump from my spot and envelope her in a huge huge. Not even caring that I'm practically naked. She pats my back softly in an attempt not to mess up her masterpiece.

"Now tell me you have an outfit in mind?" Her brows wiggle at me as I march to my closet. Might as well compliment her work with one of my favorite outfits. Pulling out a long sleeve black sweater, a brown button up corduroy skirt, and a pair of black booties. Mina smiles with approval as I start to dress.

"Who would've thought Lord Explosion Murder would get a girl as great as Uravity?" Her teasing tones makes me laugh. Honestly I never thought we'd be here but I'm so happy we are. The pink haired girl is shuffling around my room as I put on the finishing touches. Clear gloss and just a touch of mascara, nothing over the top. Pulling on my socks I carry my shoes in my left hand as Mina hands me a purse with all of my stuff thrown into it. I'm glad I asked her for help. Grabbing her arm with my empty hand I tug her out of my bedroom and lock the door.

"Who knew Lord Explosion Murder was into girls at all?" It's her turn to laugh as we make our way to the elevator. The butterflies in my stomach haven't calmed, if anything they've gotten worse. My fingers tap against the metal rail as we descend downward. The large number 1 flashes on the screen and I swallow roughly as the doors open. Mina pushes me out causing me to stumble, good thing I caught myself because almost all of my classmates are huddled on the couches again. Bending down I pull on my shoes quickly before moving further into the common room.

"Woah. Looking good Uraraka. Guess you aren't joining us for movie night." Kirishima chuckles across the room as my pink friend runs to plop down beside her boyfriend. His eyes move from my form to something behind me. Curiosity gets the better of me and I turn to look as well.

If looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ash.

Bakugo has on a simple outfit, white T-shirt with black jeans, a red plaid jacket over top complete with tan timberlands. Crimson eyes turn to me, analyzing every inch of me, and I have to keep myself from self combusting. Smiling nervously I move to take a spot by his side, ignoring the cat calls behind us as we exit the dorms. An arm wraps around my waist as we make our way down the path to the school entrance.

"So how do ya feel about dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
